


It Breaks Like Water

by karrenia_rune



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: 2007, Gen, Siblings, community: heroes fic fest Round 2, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look at the brother and sister relationship between Hiro and Kimiko: set in the Five Years Gone verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Breaks Like Water

Heroes: Disclaimer: belongs to Tim Kring and NBC Television; it is not mine  
Written for the 2008 Heroes Fic Fest Round 2, and features Kimiko Nakamura in the Five Years Gone verse. Verging a little into the AU category.

"It Breaks Like Water" by Karen

Kimiko follows the news wires and associated press that covers both national and international breaking stories with the same attention to detail and intensity that she gives to making Yamagato Industries a success both in the aftermath of his father's untimely demise and in now five years removed and the disaster that befell New York City.

She told herself that her interest in the whereabouts of several key individuals are motivated more out of necessity than they are out of personal reasons. But, she knew better. Her younger brother is out there somewhere, trying to save the world.

As she leaned back in the chair and tucked her arms behind heed, hearing the quiet murmur of the air conditioning in the building that served as headquarters for the company, Kimiko realized that Hiro, if he did survive the explosion, needs her help.

Hope and faith and his own unique brand of quiet determination would most likely carry Hiro so far. The news articles can only provide so much information, and tell only the bare surface of what she needs to know. Oh, she go in search of Hiro herself, but that can wait.

She and Hiro were several years apart in age, and as much as Hiro might wish to deny it, as the presumptive heir, she often felt somehow overlooked, even as the elder Nakamura sibling.

 

Now that Hiro had come into his own, developed the ability to bend time and space, she had to 1admit that somehow it meant it something more, something much bigger than themselves.

Kimiko allowed a small tight smile to escape her lips and she pictured Hiro as she had seen him last, sweaty and dusty from the road, the sword of the famous Kensei strapped and carried over one shoulder, with a newfound determination to go and do his best to save the world.

She smiled at the mental picture thus conjured Hiro, and shook her head to clear it of the inevitable cobwebs. His journey had been a long and hazardous one, but now five years later, what would he do know.

 

Their father had been waiting a very long time for a Nakamura to 'ascended' as he used to put it, but in this vastly changed landscape, did the world still need its heroes? And if it did could she somehow help her baby brother find a new role to play in what was to come?

Changing positions she brought her arms from back around of her and sat with her spine erect in the chair her hands folded in her lap, breathing evenly in and out, focusing her concentration on what must be done. She had made the decision and there was hardly any use in going back on it now, once it had been made.

She was going to help Hiro, and while her own newly discovered abilities were nothing flashy or even something that she entirely understood, nevertheless she would do what here best. She was a Nakamura after all, and their best was often quite good.

Kimiko closed her eyes and reaching out with all over his senses, her nerve endings tingling she scanned for the mental image of her brother in her mind, reaching across physical space the way her brother physically bent time and space. The clock on the wall kept ticking serving as counterpoint, and time ceased to matter, the more she searched.

Several hours later, her muscles tense from the enforced concentrating and being in one position for so long her patience and efforts were rewarded. She felt Hiro's unique presence impinge on her own mind. "Little brother," she whispered in the silence of her mind, unaware that she had also whispered the words aloud. "Can you hear me?"

"Who? What/"

"It's your sister, it's Kimiko?"

"How is this possible? I do not understand?" was he rather rattled and dazed reply.

"I am uncertain of the how myself," she replied, "but it seems that you are not alone. Where are you. I want to help you, but until now I have been unable to find you."

"I am in Las Vegas," Hiro replied.

Kimiko heaved a sigh. "It would make sense, if nothing else in this changed world of ours does son. I would like to help you, do you wish me to come to you, or would you rather return home to Japan?"

"I...." he trailed off, uncertain of this strange means of communication and uncertain if he understood what she was asking. His sister was speaking to him mind to mind? How was this even possible. But then, as Hiro nearly collided with the interior wall of the stairwell of the casino where he had confronted Peter Petrelli, he realized with a jolt, that after all everything that he had been through, this was no stranger than anything else that had happened to him.

"Kimiko? Is this really you?" he asked.

And without his even realizing it Hiro could have sworn that he could feel a mental laugh and quiver on his nerve endings that instantly brought the image of older sister to his mind. It was her; no doubt about that. "You've 'ascended'. Hiro could not help grinning from ear to ea; it was a good feeling, one he had not had in a very long time.

"Well," she mentally prompted.

"I would like to return home to Japan, Yes," Hiro sighed and then added. "I thank you for the offer, but I do not think I am ready just yet."

"I understand," she replied. "Is there anything else I can do to help?"

"I will call you," Hiro smiled, "using more conventional means, but this is wonderful."

"Don't be a stranger, little brother," Kimiko replied with some relief that Hiro was not only alive but well, and as much as many things had changed, some things still remained the same. "I will hold you to that promise."

"I know, I know." Hiro smiled and regained his balance reaching out one hand to grasp the banister to avoid hurtling down the staircase. "Thank you, Kimiko."

"You are welcome," she replied and the strange and unprecedented mental two-way communication came to an end.


End file.
